


what do you want me to say? (nothing)

by supernova_darling



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, One Shot, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernova_darling/pseuds/supernova_darling
Summary: "Why didn't you trust me?"
Relationships: Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	what do you want me to say? (nothing)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh so i know the cave scene takes place during the day but whatever, it's nighttime
> 
> title comes from [say nothing](https://youtu.be/EKJgkS-LxRo) by theory of a deadman. i'm fully obsessed with the entire album; if you like alt rock, definitely check it out!

“Why didn’t you trust me?”

The back of Reyes’ neck prickled at the accusation in Aris’ voice. He closed his eyes before turning and facing her. Part of him knew nothing he could say would make her forgive him, but he spoke anyway, if only because she deserved an answer. “I liked the way you looked at me. I was afraid that would change.”

“You promised,” Aris whispered, so quietly the night’s wind almost swallowed her voice. “I said I needed to be able to trust you,” she continued, her voice rising with her anger, “and you  _ promised.” _

Reyes stepped towards her, hurt clear on his face. She fought the urge to comfort him. “I’m so sorry, Aris.” He took her hands in his and stared at their interlocking fingers instead of meeting her eyes. “I wanted to tell you, I swear.”

“Please, don’t make any more promises, Reyes.” Aris screwed her eyes shut and focused on not crying. “Why—why did you lie?”

The betrayal in her voice made Reyes want to hit himself. “The way you looked at me… You made me feel like a better man than I was. Than I am,” he added, and the truth of it made him sad. “I thought that if I told you my secrets,” — _ lies _ , the voice in his head corrected — “the person behind the mask would… disgust you. I couldn’t bear to watch you leave.” With every second that passed, Reyes felt the spark between them being swept away, leaving him alone with the darkness.

Aris shook her head, her eyes still shut. “I wouldn’t have left. I never wanted to leave.”

He squeezed her hands, and she had the fleeting thought that she would miss the warmth his grip always brought to her icy fingers. “I see that now. I’m sorry I didn’t before. I was so afraid of letting you see the terrible person inside of me that I  _ became  _ that person by lying to you.” He sighed heavily, and Aris finally opened her eyes to look at him. The way his shoulders slumped and his head hung made him look deflated. She felt as if she’d drained him, and wanted desperately to fix it but knew she couldn’t.

“I can’t be with you if I can’t trust you,” she whispered, and Reyes closed his eyes.

“And I’ll never be worth trusting.” Reyes finally met her eyes again. He smiled sadly, a broken thing, and it made her want to sob. He looked close to crying himself; she hoped he wouldn’t. “I suppose we’ve both lost.”

“I love you,” she told him, her voice breaking. Neither of them had said it before, but she’d always felt that they didn’t need to. Now, she knew she’d never get the chance again. Aris closed her eyes.

“And I love you,” he promised, and for once, she knew he was telling the truth. She let it wash over her like a summer’s breeze, warm and soft. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, one hand on the back of her neck; when he pulled away, his eyes were shining with tears. He removed his hands from her, and she realized her own were hanging uselessly in the air in front of her where he’d let go of them.

“Goodbye,” she whispered, for lack of anything better to say, and not wanting his  _ I love you  _ to be the last thing said between them.

Reyes stared at her for a moment, and then said, “Goodbye, Pathfinder,” and left, taking all the warmth from the room.

When the wind blew again, none of his brightness was left; only the cold, silent howl of the night stayed with her.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think that reyes carries a lot of warmth with him. bc even if he's a shady bastard he doesn't usually seem cold or calculating to me. he's warm!! he's sunshine!! i love love love reyes so pls don't read this as me hating on him! i just wanted to write my girl aris being heartbroken that he lied bc she can't handle people lying to her :(


End file.
